


Earl Grey Morning

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she marvels at those little things that mean the world to her now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl Grey Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amnesty challenge on fan flashworks. The title is a pun based on "Early Morning", which is the title of a song by A-ha.

Sometimes she marvels at those little things that mean the world to her now.

Like the warm feeling that stirs within her as she wakes up in the morning to find her fiancé spooned against her back; his arm is always wrapped around her waist, as if to make sure she wouldn't disappear overnight.

She cherishes the rare occasions when she manages to slip away from his embrace without waking him; she tiptoes downstairs and makes him tea, so that he opens his eyes to a cup of his favorite beverage.

The smile he gives her is always worth it.


End file.
